


79. “Dying’s a boring side effect.”

by Korenwolf



Series: poetry (the raven cycle) [1]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Free Verse, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4713581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korenwolf/pseuds/Korenwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem about Kavinsky from Ronan's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	79. “Dying’s a boring side effect.”

He was a disaster waiting to happen  
And when he inevitably got sick of waiting  
He took his car and his shitty driving skills  
And exceeded the speeding limit on his way to hell


End file.
